I N D I G O: The Memories of Midnight
by Akashi Seizi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya tahu bahwa 20 Desember adalah ulang tahun Seijuurou. Namun, Kuroko Tetsuya tidak pernah mengetahui masa lalu dari seorang Akashi yang lain. Kapankah ia berulang tahun? Apakah mereka seumuran? Dan Akashi pun mengajak Tetsuya untuk kembali ke masa lalu 16 tahun lalu, saat dimana seluruh kehidupannya direngut secara paksa oleh sebuah benda kecil yang menyakitkan.


**o0o**

**Akashi Seizi Proudly Present**

**The Memories of Midnight**

_**Special Episode of INDIGO**_**  
**

**Not real, OOC, Characters is belongs to FT-sensei, typo(s), BL, alur cepat, and many more**

**Dedicated to Akashi Seijuurou's bhirtday**

"**Happy bhirtday, Akashi-san."—Akashi Seizi**

**o0o**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah…Ada apa, Kuroko?" Seijuurou tersenyum ramah sembari menutup pintu ruang OSIS di belakangnya. Samar-samar, terdengar keributan dan suara letusan balon beruntun diiringi tawa dari dalam.

Kuroko Tetsuya menurunkan tudung sweaternya supaya dapat melihat Seijuurou lebih jelas. Ia menatap sebentar pintu ruang OSIS yang tertutup, lalu mengernyit ketika mendengar suara letusan balon lagi dari dalam.

"Kau sedang merayakan ulang tahunmu di ruang OSIS?" Kuroko kembali menatap Seijuurou dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Seijuurou mengedik tak peduli dan berkata,"Tidak, Kuroko. Lebih tepatnya mereka yang sedang merayakan sesuatu atas nama ulang tahunku." Seijuurou menatap Kuroko, kemudian menyeringai. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ternyata tahu bahwa hari ini aku ulang tahun."

"Oh, yeah…itu—" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan selagi ia memikirkan alasan apa yang akan ia berikan. "Eumm…Orang-orang ramai membicarakannya."

"Begitu kah?"

Kuroko mengangguk kaku dengan ekspresi datar di wajah. Sebuah gesture tubuh yang mudah ditebak bahwa Kuroko baru saja berbohong padanya. Tapi Seijuurou tidak marah (karena faktanya, Seijuurou akan selalu marah besar jika seseorang berani berbohong padanya) sebab yang berbohong adalah Kuroko, pemuda yang ia cintai. Alasan mengapa Seijuurou tidak marah pun bahkan tidak diketahui oleh Seijuurou sendiri.

Seijuurou tidak tahu saja bahwa alasan Kuroko tahu ulang tahunnya—bahkan banyak hal tentangnya—adalah karena Kuroko seorang indigo.

"Jadi—" Seijuurou menatap Kuroko lembut, "—kau mau merayakan ulang tahunku bersamaku? Berdua saja?"

Kuroko mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ayo kita ke atap."[]

**o0o**

* * *

Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai lembut wajah mereka yang tengah menghadap langit senja. Suasana yang tenang dan nyaman itu nyaris membuat Seijuurou terlelap. Namun suara Kuroko yang memanggilnya berhasil membuat Seijuurou kembali ke permukaan.

"_Happy bhirtday, _Seijuurou-san," kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang mampu membuat Seijuurou ikut tersenyum. Tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko," ujar Seijuurou sembari mengelus lembut pipi Kuroko. Dilihatnya Kuroko yang memejamkan mata seolah senang dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Setelah ini, maukah kau ikut denganku?"

Kuroko membuka matanya dan menatap Seijuurou penasaran. "Ikut kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan, tentu saja. Kita keliling kota menikmati pemandangan sekaligus berburu kuliner."

_Ide yang menarik._

Kuroko mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Asal kau mengantarku pulang sebelum jam 8 malam."

"Oh, ayolah Kuroko. Cinderella saja boleh sampai jam 12 malam."

"Kau harus bangun dari mimpi dan melihat kenyataan, Seijuurou-san. Terima saja keadaan yang ada bahwa aku bukan Cinderella!"

Dan Seijuurou tak kuasa menahan tawa melihat orang yang ia cintai marah-marah bak anak perempuan.[]

* * *

**o0o**

_Seijuurou-san, apakah kau bahagia?_

_Ya, tentu saja aku bahagia. Terima kasih atas semuanya, Kuroko._

**o0o**

* * *

"Kau terlihat sangat senang, Tetsuya. Apakah Seijuurou begitu memikat hingga membuatmu lupa bahwa kau baru saja melewati jam malam?"

Tetsuya tersentak dan berbalik. Ia merasa sangat kaget begitu mengetahui Akashi sudah duduk sambil bersandar di kepala kasurnya. Buru-buru Tetsuya menutup pintu kamarnya yang baru tertutup setengah dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"Akashi-kun! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" desis Tetsuya sembari berjalan menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya untuk menyalakan lampu tidur, agar kamar yang temaram tersebut setidaknya disinari secercah cahaya. "Lagi pula, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja menunggumu, Tetsuya," jawab Akashi ringan seolah-olah hal tersebut bukanlah masalah besar. "Jadi, bagaimana harimu dengannya? Apakah menyenangkan?" lanjutnya.

Tetsuya terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Yeah…lumayan."

Akashi menyipitkan mata sembari memperhatikan Tetsuya yang tengah melepas sweater dan kaosnya sebelum menggantinya dengan kaos oblong putih. Ia berkata, "Apa maksudmu dengan lumayan? Kukira harimu sangat luar biasa sampai-sampai kau lupa _mengabari _ku, kau tahu?"

"Ah, yaa…Maaf soal itu."

"Oi, Tetsuya!" Akashi mendecak dan menegakkan punggungnya. "Jangan abaikan aku! Aku tidak suka, kau tahu!?"

Tetsuya mendesah lalu memutar badannya menghadap Akashi. Tatapannya begitu datar, namun Akashi tahu bahwa beberapa saat lagi Tetsuya akan menceritakan semua petualangannya seharian ini selagi Akashi tidak ikut bersamanya untuk sementara waktu.

"_Tumben kau tidak ikut. Kenapa?" tanya Tetsuya selagi ia sedang memasukkan buku pelajaran hari ini ke dalam ransel._

"_Bukankah hari ini Seijuurou ulang tahun?" Akashi balik bertanya. "Kau ingin memberi kejutan, 'kan? Kurasa aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu waktu kalian berdua."_

Begitulah percakapan di antara mereka tadi pagi.

"_Well…_" Tetsuya melangkah ke ranjang dan menaikinya. Ia merangkak mendekati Akashi sebelum berhenti dan duduk bersila di hadapannya. "_Well…_Semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai rencana. Terima kasih, ini berkat bantuanmu juga."

"Sama-sama." Akashi tersenyum. "Jadi, apakah kau menikmatinya?"

Tetsuya menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman dan rona merah di wajah.

"Rupanya kau menikmatinya."

"Akashi-kun cemburu?" tanya Tetsuya setelah mendongak dan menatapnya. Dilihatnya tatapan Akashi yang melembut, sebuah senyuman tulus terpatri di wajah selagi tangan kanan Akashi terulur dan membelai lembut pipi Tetsuya. Sebuah hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Seijuurou saat mereka tengah menikmati langit senja di atas atap sekolah.

"Sekali pun aku cemburu, jika kau bahagia, apakah harus ada alasan bagiku untuk mempertahankan rasa cemburu itu?"

Dan Tetsuya merasa tertohok mendengar kalimat tersebut. Ia segera menundukkan kepala, berusaha menenangkan diri dari rasa sakit menusuk yang menghujam hatinya.

_**Kenapa? Kenapa kau tetap mencintaiku? Kenapa kau tetap berbuat baik padaku setelah apa yang telah kulakukan?**_

"Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara penuh kekhawatiran yang berasal dari Akashi membuat Tetsuya tersentak sadar. Ia segera mendongak dan menatap Akashi, kemudian menggeleng lemah dan berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Akashi-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm? Apa, Tetsuya?"

"_Anoo…_Aku tahu bahwa aku sudah cukup sering menanyakan ini. Tapi, aku masih sangat penasaran tentang masa lalumu. Kapan kau ulang tahun, Akashi-kun? Dan apakah kita ini seumuran?"

Akashi hanya diam sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata tak percaya. Di hadapannya, Tetsuya juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan serius dan memohon, seolah-olah ia tidak menerima penolakan apapun seperti yang selama ini ia terima bila ia menanyakan hal tersebut.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, kedua mata Akashi menyipit tak senang. Suaranya berubah dingin ketika ia berkata, "Mengapa kau selalu ingin tahu, Tetsuya?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Itu karena aku ingin tahu!"

Akashi memalingkan wajah. "Itu masa lalu yang mengerikan, Tetsuya. Aku tidak suka membahasnya."

"Akashi-kun, kumohon. Beri tahulah aku sedikit saja tentang dirimu…" Tetsuya menghela napas lalu menundukkan kepala. "Kau tahu? Meskipun kita selalu bersama, terkadang aku merasa bahwa aku sama sekali tidak kenal baik dengan dirimu, Akashi-kun."

Akashi terdiam cukup lama. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, ia menyetujui permintaan Tetsuya dan berhasil membuat binar kebahagian kembali pada kedua manik mata _aquamarine _itu.

"Pejamkan mata dan genggam tanganku, Tetsuya," titah Akashi yang langsung dituruti Tetsuya tanpa banyak tanya. Akashi tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Akan kutunjukkan sekilas tentang masa laluku padamu."[]

* * *

**o0o**

_Tetsuya, ketahuilah._

_Masa laluku, bukanlah masa lalu yang baik_

_Terutama di hari itu_

_Hari dimana aku dipaksa untuk mati_

**o0o**

* * *

Air mata.

Jeritan.

Perlawanan.

Kekejaman.

Kekacauan.

Letusan.

Darah…

Akashi terpaku. Telinganya berdengung dan pandangannya tidak fokus. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Bibirnya terbuka, seolah siap mengeluarkan jeritan. Tapi tenggorokannya terasa sempit seperti tengah dicekik. Dan perlahan, setetes darah mengalir ke luar dari salah satu lubang hidungnya.

Akashi mengusap hidungnya dan terbelalak ketika melihat jejak darah di sana. Dan detik selanjutnya, Akashi bangkit kemudian berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Ia berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari jeritan-jeritan dan desingan peluru di sekitarnya.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan dan genangan darah dimana-mana.

Ia berusaha untuk tetap melihat ke depan, ke arah pintu ke luar agar ia dapat lolos dari kuatnya cengkraman kematian.

Dan setiap detik, setiap tarikan napas, Akashi tahu, bahwa nyawa ini, akan terpisah dari raganya.

Akashi tidak menginginkan itu. Tidak sekarang, tidak nanti.

.

.

.

**DUAR!**

.

.

.

Tercekat.

.

Akashi tak lagi berlari.

Ia menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan semua perasaan. Takut, sakit, semuanya… Ia menahan semuanya. Tak peduli seluruh tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat. Tak peduli pada debaran jantungnya yang sudah tak terkendali. Tak peduli pada napasnya yang memburu. Tak peduli pada air mata yang telah mengalir.

**DUAR! DUAR!**

Sekali lagi, ia tercekat. Sesuatu seperti mengoyak punggungnya dan menembus perutnya dari belakang. Sesuatu seperti tengah diambil secara paksa darinya, dari ujung kaki dan merambat ke atas. Sesuatu seperti tengah menguliti kulitnya. Dan rasa sakitnya tak terbayangkan hingga ia tak dapat menjerit meminta pertolongan. Napasnya mulai terputus-putus seiring dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu.

Akashi bahkan tidak ingat lagi apa yang terakhir kali ia pikirkan selain rasa sakit itu.

.

**DUAR!**

.

Gaungan letusan pistol kembali terdengar untuk terakhir kali. Seluruhnya seperti melambat. Itu lah detik dimana ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dan membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh dalam genangan kolam merah.[]

* * *

**o0o**

_Dan aku berada di sini_

_Karena aku dipaksa untuk mati_

**o0o**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**A/N: **Terima kasih karena telah membaca. Jika ada reader(s) yang penasaran tentang siapa Kuroko dan mengapa Akashi ada dua, silahkan membaca dan ikuti terus kisah selengkapnya di ** INDIGO.** _Arigatou gozaimasu!_


End file.
